


Untold Thoughts

by MusicalRaven



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-12
Updated: 2011-06-12
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalRaven/pseuds/MusicalRaven
Summary: Brennan reminices.[Crossposted on 7/16/2017 from fanfiction.net for archive purposes]





	Untold Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Original Notes:
> 
> Spoilers: None
> 
> Prompt: Armor
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, certainly not after THAT season finale. *grumbles angry to self*
> 
> Author's Notes: I'll give you a Pineapple if you review. Pretty pretty please? I'll even give you some banana pudding to go with it...

Dr. Temperance Brennan sat alone in her office, reading over the paperwork for their case file on her desk. Her eyes flew over the words as she absorbed the normal darkness of it all. Words like 'Strangulation', 'Contusions', and 'Green-stick fracture' popped out of the page and she had to close her eyes to pull up those walls high enough to block out it all. She was human, after all, but her vulnerable side she would not show. At least, not often.

She paused for a moment to think this though. She always had kept her armor up, whether during normal conversation, sex, or while examining a corpse, yet, then He came along, and she could feel those pieces of that armor falling away. It disturbed her, yet it was, pleasurable in a way she could not describe.

No matter what, He stuck by her side, bringing her lunch if she didn't eat, or acting as her annoying personal body guard, pestering her with random tidbits of pop culture she only understood when He took the time to explain them to her, which was becoming less and less often. He usually just smiled anymore, a tender one without any humor. It unnerved her.

So much did it, that she shook her head to crash that train of thought into the next tree and focused herself back on the case.

**Author's Note:**

> Original Notes:
> 
> I know it doesn't really have an end, but I didn't want it to turn in to a big rambly fluff piece. Also, I'm tired and I don't feel like writing much more.


End file.
